


Color Me

by ladyLiliah



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: What would you do if you have Chanyeol in your hands? Baekhyun has a few ideas planned.





	Color Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a one shot, small chapter for the oh so good ChanBaek

Chanyeol closed his eyes, Baekhyun’s fingers tilting his head back, under the warm water, his fingers running through his hair. “Not that I am complaining, but why did you insist on coloring my hair?” They were in the dressing room, which had salon style chairs for when they had to get their makeup and hair done. Chanyeol was reclining back in one of the special chairs, head resting on the water basin, Baekhyun standing above him.  
Baekhyun lathered the shampoo in his hands, “I like touching you.” He started running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair, streaks of deep teal green flowing from his hair. He moved from behind Chanyeol, taking one hand from his hair, he placed it on Chanyeol’s chest as he lifted his leg up and over Chanyeol’s lap.  
Chanyeol’s eyes slammed open, Baekhyun had sat down on his lap, legs straddling his thighs and waist. He tried to take a deep breath, his heart was starting to pump harder in his chest. His eyes never left Baekhyun’s face as he leaned over, hands still working in his wet hair. All he had to do was tilt his head up just a little and his lips would find skin. His hands moved on their own, slowly traveling up Baekhyun’s thighs, resting on his hips. He has never had Baekhyun this close to him before not like this, sure they would mess around, but this was different, this was something new something he has always wanted.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, stretching up to turn the water off, one hand still lazily resting in Chanyeol’s wet hair. He was aware that Chanyeol’s breathing was starting to quicken, he could even feel a slight tremor in his large hands that were on his waist. Even with his smaller frame, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol had no real control over what was happening. He slowly looked down at Chanyneol, his eyes wade, mouth slightly open as he watched Baekhyun.  
“Do you like me touching you?” Baekhyun asked, bringing his face closer to Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol couldn’t trust his voice, he nodded slowly, watching as Baekhyun smiled, bringing his lower lip into his mouth and biting down. He couldn’t help the sound that came from his chest, his hands fanning out on Baekhyun’s slight hips. If he was able to move his hands, he would pinch himself to make sure this was happening. These things only happened in his mind, late at night, having only his imagination to do what he wanted.  
Baekhyun tightened his fist in Chanyneol’s hair, making him hiss at the sensation and his head to tilt further back, exposing his neck. Baekhyun licked his lips before placing them on Chanyneol’s neck, just above his adams apple. He smiled against his skin as Chanyeol let out the moan he had trapped just moments ago. With one hand still gripping his hair, Baekhyun let his other one travel down Chanyeol’s chest, landing on the waistband of his worn shorts.  
“Baek…”  
“Shh.” Baekhyun said placing kisses up Chanyeol’s neck, stopping to nip at his earlobe, “If you want me to stop, I will.”  
Chanyeol shook his head, goose bumps now covering his whole body, his breathing becoming more ragged. Baekhyun sat up, his hand going under the worn waistband of his shorts, both of them groaning as Baekhyun found what he was looking for. Chanyneol couldn’t help but to lift his hips into Baekhyun’s hand.  
Keeping his hand in Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun leaned in, finally bringing his lips to Chanyeol’s. A tug of his fingers, and Chanyeol opened his mouth thrusting his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth as he took his hand away from Chanyeol, he already missed the touch. He tried to sit up, but Baekhyun, finally taking his hand away from his wet hair, wagged his finger before pushing him back into the chair.  
Baekhyun stood up, hands taking hold of Chanyneol’s waistband and tugging them down to his ankles. Before Chanyneol could do anything, Baekhyun’s mouth was already on him, picking up where his hand left off. Chanyeol lifted his head to look down his body to see Baekhyun’s head bobbing up and down, taking more and more of him into his mouth.  
“Fuck.” Chanyeol said, trying to remember to breathe as Baekhyun looked up at him, he could just make out a smirk on his lips as he worked him in and out of his mouth. He watched has Baekhyun’s hands moved from his thighs, going to his own pants and pulling them down, mouth never leaving him.  
Baekhyun gave a nibble on Chanyeol’s tip, making him curse once more as he closed his eyes. Standing back up, he straddled Chanyeol once again, his hand taking hold of Chanyeol. He waited for Chanyneol to open his eyes and look at him, the second he did, Baekhyun sat down, filling himself to his core. He sat there for a moment, neither of them moving, relishing in the sensation. Chanyeol’s hands moved up Baekhyun’s thighs, gripping his hips, fingers digging in. Baekhyun smiled before leaning down, hands holding onto Chanyeol’s face, finding his lips once more.  
Baekhyun made a slow pace, lifting just enough up to feel Chanyeol's tip nearly leave him, then coming back down just as slow, filling himself as much as he could. He watched as Chanyeol's head rolled back, eyes closed, teeth biting his lip. Baekhyun leaned forward, tongue licking at his lips, Chanyneol reached up, his hand covering half of Baekhyun's cheek to the back of his head, bringing him to his lips. Chanyeol's tongue danced around Baekhyun's, grunting into his mouth as Baekhyun began to move faster. Baekhyun's hand held onto the back of Chanyeol's neck, using him to get a better momentum.  
"Baek... fuck Baek." Chanyeol said between kisses, his hand holding tight to Baekhyun's hip, bringing each of his thrusts harder onto him. He needed more, getting to his feet, holding Baekhyun close to him, he moved them to the wall that stood beside them. Pushing Baekhyun against the wall, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, holding himself in place.  
Baekhyun held tight to Chanyeol's neck, letting Chanyeol do the thrusting, each one pushing his back harder into the wall. Chanyeol had one arm bracing himself from the wall, the other wrapped around Baekhyun' waist. Bending his head down, Chanyeol latched his lips onto Baekhyun's neck, teeth grazing his skin. Baekhyun knotted his hands in Chanyeol's hair as he felt his teeth bite down on the nape of his neck. Moaning as Chanyeol kissed his way down his neck, tongue coming out to lick his collar bone, teeth giving small bites there.  
"I'm close... shit I'm going to come." Chanyeol said, voice deep, lips brushing skin.  
Baekhyun tilted his head, finding Chanyneol's lips, opening his mouth, searching for his tongue with his own.  
Chanyeol grunted, thrusting hard into Baekhyun, moaning his name into Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun pushed down onto Chanyeol, finding his own release, hands still knotted in Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up, letting himself pull out finally, setting him on his feet. Moving forward, pinning Baekhyun to the wall, Chanyeol leaned down, hands holding his face as he kissed Baekhyun.  
"I should have you color my hair more often." Chanyeol said leaning away just enough to look at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun smiled, "You still have to do my hair next." He walked out from Chanyeol's arms, taking a seat on the chair they abandoned. Chanyeol turned around, watching as Baekhyun reclined back in the chair, looking at him with a smirk. Smiling, Chanyeol walked over, leaning over Baekhyun, kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
